emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3593 (25th November 2003)
Jack's birthday festivities get underway, where Robert and Katie's passion intensifies. Having been cast out by his brother, Eddie resolves to leave the village. Plot Jack starts his 56th birthday with champagne and a shock – he's going to have to dress up as Henry VIII! Cunning Diane pretends it's for a promotional photo for The Woolpack. Andy, Katie and Daz drop in for presents. Daz has been infuriating, a welcome distraction for Katie, who's preoccupied with thoughts about Robert. Jack's new hat goes down well, but they are outshone by cocky Robert who rustles up a new mobile. Bob is still seething from Eddie’s betrayal. Emily, trying to be sympathetic, finds herself on the wrong end of Viv’s temper, and is fired. Only to be unfired a minute later once customers come into the café. Nicola’s listless, and even a shopping trip – aided by Rodney’s gift of a credit card with a £5K limit - can’t lift her spirits. She returns home with nothing more than a pair of boots. Jack is overjoyed when surprised by his whole family in costume, and can’t believe it when he finds out the pub has been decked out in his honour. Eddie is drowning his sorrows in the pub, and trying to be alone. But after much persuasion from Emily, Eddie confronts Bob. He's sorry that things turned out the way that they did, and that he’ll pay everything back, but he hopes his brother won’t turn away from him. But when he offers his hand, Bob – remembering how much of a disappointment his perfect brother really is – ignores him and tells Viv it's time to go. Meanwhile, Nicola meets Simon in the other bar, and despite playing darts truly appallingly, starts to really enjoy herself. Robert keeps a close eye on Katie all night, even following her outside when she needs some air, but she manages to keep control and ducks back inside as Robert makes his move. Robert is sulking, rebuffed, but realises he has a second chance when Diane asks them to light Jack's candles together. Alone together, and with a few drinks inside them, the two yield to their passions and kiss. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn and kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and car park *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Hotten General - Ward Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,800,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes